


walking the wire

by reynabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Jasiper, Pipercy, References to Sex, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabeth/pseuds/reynabeth
Summary: When Piper McLean wakes up next to a boy she’s only just met, chaos ensues.





	walking the wire

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS to tumblr user @moonys_crappy_doodles (hope I got your @ right) this was part of the pjo secret Santa 2017.
> 
> this is also kind of a goodbye to fandom, I don’t enjoy the same sort of stuff I used to and I doubt I’ll be posting anything else. please enjoy this (or don’t - it’s awful) thanks.

Piper awoke to the sensation of not knowing where she was. 

 

Her brain felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, and a headache was already pounding behind her temples. She forced open her eyes, which felt gritty and heavy. 

 

It took several blinks to adjust to the light, which was streaming in through a gap in the curtains, like someone had forgotten to close them the night before. 

 

The night before… Oh, shit.

 

Piper sat bolt upright. One glance to her right, and to the boy next to her in the bed, confirmed her fuzzy memories - and, drawing the blanket back, she realised that she was absolutely naked. And so was he.

 

Shit, oh shit. She had a lecture that morning, which she really didn't want to miss, since she'd had to skip the last one for an emergency. An emergency relating to her boyfriend, Percy, who was most definitely still her boyfriend.

 

What had she been thinking? Piper found her dress in a crumpled heap on the floor and pulled it on, her purse dumped underneath it. No sign of her shoes, but oh well. 

 

As quietly as she could, Piper cracked open the door and slipped out of the boy’s bedroom. Jason, she remembered; his name was Jason.

 

Piper tiptoed down the stairs. Thankfully, the front door was open - unsafe, but convenient for her. She shut the door behind her and leant against the wall, composing herself.

 

Her Uber arrived a few minutes later, taking her successfully back to college and giving her some much needed time to figure out exactly what had happened.

 

Last night, she, Annabeth, Reyna and Drew had gone to the club for a girl’s night. That, she remembered. She also remembered seeing The Boy, Jason, sitting by himself on a bar stool, nursing a beer. 

 

Unfortunately, her memory failed her somewhere around the fifth round of shots. She could piece together a few little fragments - Annabeth throwing up in the grotty bar toilets, Jason and her sharing a beer or two or… oh Jesus, how much had she drunk? Anyway, she remembered going back to his place and having fucking amazing sex.

 

The rest was history. 

 

Piper was so lost in thought, she almost missed Annabeth, trailing along the pavement, heels clutched in her hand. “Oh, let me out here, please,” she told the driver; paid him; and hopped out the cab.

 

Annabeth looked around as Piper emerged. “Hey, Pipes.”

 

“Hey. Do you feel as miserable as you look?”

 

“Worse. Way, way, way worse,” Annabeth said dramatically.

 

“Yeah. You were pretty wasted,” Piper said.

 

“To be honest, I remember nothing from the dumpster -” they both winced - “to waking up this morning passed out in an alleyway. A fucking alleyway! Why was I in an alleyway, Piper?”

 

“Fuck if I know,” Piper shrugged. 

 

“Where did you end up, then?”

 

“In a -” Piper hesitated. Somehow, not saying it would make it not real and not have happened. And it couldn't have happened, because she had a boyfriend. Whom she loved! And was probably going to marry someday! And have children! “In a shitty motel. God knows what happened to the others.”

 

“Mm.” 

 

They arrived back at college, Piper’s bare feet freezing on the cold sidewalk. “I gotta dash - don't wanna be late for class. Text me if you hear from the girls.”

 

“Will do.” Annabeth lifted a hand in farewell, and Piper hurried off across campus to her lecture. 

 

\----

 

After her lecture, Piper was pretty sure there was no way she could face Percy right now. Instead, she sat down on one of the campus benches, miserably watching a group of freshmen walking past, talking and laughing happily. 

 

Her purse buzzed. Fishing her phone out, she prepared herself to talk to Percy - prepared her excuse, since there was no way he could know the truth - but it wasn't Percy.

 

10:01AM: Unknown Number:  
Hi it's Jason (guy from last night) U headed off pretty quick this morning & I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee this week?? I had a great time last night ;)

 

Oh no oh no oh no. She couldn't - she really couldn't. It'd be like stabbing Percy in the heart and then stomping all over his bleeding chest-wound. There was no way she could do this. 

 

Still. She had had a good time - she remembered that, at least. And coffee didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly thing. There wasn't even any alcohol involved!

 

10:03AM: Piper McLean:  
okay then mystery boy. how about tomw? i have class in the afternoon but am free in the morning so 9 okay?

 

10:04AM: Unknown Number Jason Grace:  
Great! Its a date :) :)

 

Oh, no. She was so screwed.

 

It was at that point Piper realised she was still wearing her creased dress and barefoot, which was probably accounting for the strange looks she was getting from some of the less wild-looking freshers. Getting up, she smoothed down her hair and picked up her purse.

 

“I am totally in control of everything,” she told a girl passing by, who looked absolutely terrified and then stared at Piper like she was mad. “Except that I think I technically cheated on my boyfriend even though it wasn't really intentional and also I haven't told said cheatee I have a boyfriend and also I'm going for coffee with him tomorrow.”

 

The girl nodded, and then hurried away. “Thank you,” Piper concluded. She took a deep breath, and then strode away. 

 

Totally in control of everything.

 

\---

 

Percy was lounging on the couch when she came in, tossing her purse down and going to kick off her shoes before remembering she had none on.

 

“Hey, baby,” she said, forcing a smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

She sat next to him on the couch. “Rough night?” he said.

 

“Uh, yeah, I -” Piper ducked her head, pushing her hair back from her face. “Sorry I didn't come home last night. I was so wasted, I had to crash at Reyna's, and I didn't think to text.”

 

“That's fine,” Percy said. “Not like I've been up all night worrying about you, or anything.”

 

“Oh, babe!” Piper pulled him in to a kiss. “I can take care of myself. You know I can.”

 

She buried her face in his shoulder. “I do know. I'm sorry,” he said, vibrations travelling through her body. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Piper promised, kissing him again. “Now, I have to go change, and then maybe I can make it up to you.” She winked, and he laughed.

 

She made it all the way to the bathroom before she broke down in tears.

 

\---

 

The on-campus Starbucks was usually busiest in the morning, which Piper knew having taken a job there freshman year and hating every second of it. It had just about quieted down by the time she arrived, ordered herself a decaf soy cappuccino (health kick born of a regretted pact with Hazel), and bagged herself a corner table. 

 

There was no sign of Jason. Even though it was only a few minutes past ten, Piper began to worry she'd been stood up or something. At seven past, she considered texting him, but decided against it in case she came off too needy. At ten past, her cup was almost empty, and at quarter past she bought another. 

 

Finally, at seventeen minutes past ten, he hurried through the door. At least, Piper was 90% sure it was him; her memories of that night were pretty hazy. 

 

With windswept blond hair, strikingly blue eyes, and tan skin, he certainly looked good. Not that she was attracted to him or anything. He had nothing on Percy. But he did look good, and she could admit that. 

 

It took him a while to notice her. She watched him: he stood just inside the doorway, his eyes making several turns of the room, pushing a hand through his hair awkwardly, before she put him out of his misery and waved a hand.

 

His face lit up with recognition when he saw her, and he hurried over, pulled the seat out, and sat down, in a flurry of Hugo Boss and an expensive-looking winter coat.

 

“Hi,” he said, hooking his ankles around the legs of the chair and pushing himself in. 

 

“Hi.” Piper looked down into the coffee dregs. “Nice coat.”

 

“Oh -” he looked down at the coat as if he hadn't noticed it before - “thanks. It was a gift.”

 

“Rich parents?” 

 

“You could say that.” He slung said coat over the back of the chair.

 

“Tell me about it. My dad used to be a movie star.” 

 

He glanced up, meeting her eyes for the first time. “Oh, cool. Anything I’d’ve heard of?” 

 

She shrugged somewhat evasively. “So, um. Are you getting a drink? I might, I mean, I already finished my first but -”

 

“Right. Sorry I'm late,” he said. “Traffic and stuff. Um - yeah, sure. I'll get you one too.”

 

“Oh, no.” Piper started to stand. “It's no trouble, really.”

 

“As an apology. For being late.”

 

“Right. Okay, fine. Thank you.” She sank back down into the chair. 

 

What am I doing here? she thought, as Jason went up to the counter. It was already painfully awkward, and she sensed it would probably only get worse. The best thing to do would be to come clean, rather than leading him on or hurting him. Yes, that's what she would do - when he arrived back at the table she would tell him everything, how that night had been a mistake and she had a boyfriend and they shouldn't really meet again -

 

Jason returned to their table empty handed. She looked up - “Do you need change, or something?”

 

“Piper, I don't think this is going great.” 

 

“Right,” she said, almost hurt by his frankness. “Well, okay, if you don't think -”

 

“No, I mean -” he pushed a hand through his hair, jerked his chin towards the door - “let's get out of here. Go somewhere different.”

 

“Where?” she said.

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

“Um.” Her mind went blank. “How about… pizza? I know this little pop-up, like, pizza shop where you buy a slice and take it away to eat, you know?”

 

“Pizza sounds great.” 

 

\---

 

The city was just humming alive. Piper watched an overweight woman changing the sign on her shop door to Open. She was singing in another language that Piper didn't recognise, and her voice was high and melodic.

 

She and Jason walked in comfortable silence for a little while, until Piper turned to him. “So, um. We had sex.” 

 

“Yeah. We did.” He hesitated. “And how do you feel about that?”

 

“I feel…” Tell him! every inch of her brain screamed at her. Tell him! “I don't know. Weird, but it was… nice -” she cringed a little - “from what I remember, anyway.”

 

“Right. We were both pretty drunk. So it doesn't mean anything, exactly.” 

 

“Yeah.” Tell! Him! “I mean, are you even looking for a relationship?”

 

“I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I guess if I were to find the right person…”

 

“Well. We can agree to be - to be friendly. For now. And see where it goes?”

 

Oh god oh god oh god. As much as she wanted to, some stupid part of her couldn't bear to completely let him go. To give up hope. Even though she had Percy. 

 

“Sure. See where it goes.” 

 

\---

They got pizza and walked through the city, chatting about everything and anything. He was a good conversationalist, and they were able to keep talking right until they got back to college. Despite everything, and despite the guilt she felt about it, Piper had really enjoyed their not-date. 

 

“Right. Well,” she said, as they arrived back. “Guess I should get going. Stuff to do.”

 

“Sure.” He went in for a hug, and she stuck her arm out for a handshake, and what resulted was some sort of uncomfortable, awkward half-hug. 

 

Piper laughed nervously. “Um, text me some time. Bye then!”

 

“Later.” He half smiled, and on that note, she turned and made her way back across campus, walking unnecessarily fast.

 

After class had finished, she hurried back to the flat, desperate to see him if only to part the sea of guilt in her stomach. 

 

She fumbled her key on the way in, dropped it - “Shit!” - and realised her hands were shaking nervously. Composing herself, she drew in a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

 

The TV was blaring, and Percy appeared to be lounging on the couch in only a pair of sweats, a half-drunk glass of whiskey on the side. He looked round. “Well. Look who's deigned to darken our door again.” He met her halfway, kissing her gently. “Hey, you.”

 

“Sorry. I went to the library,” she said, hoping he couldn't hear her treacherous heart racing. She gestured at the whiskey. “Perce. It's midday.”

 

“I'm celebrating.”

 

“Ooh, what?” 

 

“Promotion, at work.” Percy was training to become a police officer, but to make ends meet, he worked in a restaurant in the evenings. “Nothing huge, but still cause for celebration, eh?”

 

“Absolutely, baby,” Piper kissed him and laughed. “Can I join?”

 

“Be my guest.” He poured her a glass. She took a gulp, feeling the familiar burn. “How was class, then?”

 

“Oh, the usual.” The burning in her throat was gone, but she could feel it in her stomach, maybe not caused by a sip of whiskey. “The guy in front of me was eating McDonald’s. It made me so hungry, I thought everyone in the class would hear my stomach growling.”

 

“Have you eaten since?” he said, immediately concerned.

 

“Um.” She considered it. “No, I don't think so.” 

 

“Let me make you something,” he said. “You stay there, have a drink, put your feet up, I'll sort it.”

 

“Thanks, baby… mmm.” She kissed him. A pang of guilt and pain shot through her chest - how could she leave this? How could she consider leaving this? She loved Percy so much that sometimes it hurt. So why did she keep thinking about stupid Jason Grace and his stupid blond hair and blue eyes and expensive coat and awkward hug/shake?

 

She was screwed. She was so screwed. 

 

\---

 

Annabeth was a year older than Piper. She had an apartment a little farther into the city, which probably cost an inordinate amount. Currently, she was working as an architect, and her business was just starting to take off.

 

It was also her birthday next week, and the girls had gathered together to make plans to go out that weekend.

 

“How about the bar we went last weekend?” Reyna asked, leaning back on the sofa and trailing her fingers along the floor.

 

“Oh, I don't know -” Piper started. “I mean, wouldn't somewhere new be nice?” The idea of seeing Jason there, as slim as the chance was, turned her blood cold. 

 

“Yeah, but they have live music this weekend coming,” Annabeth said. “I checked.”

 

“Well, let’s do that then,” said Rachel. “Settled?”

 

The others agreed, and Piper did too, with a sick feeling in her stomach that she couldn't seem to shake.

 

“And you can all come, yes, girls?” Annabeth turned to Piper. “Bring Percy too, yeah? Let's make it a big night.”

 

“... Sure. Why not,” Piper said, “and I'll definitely be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

“Great.”

 

Suddenly, Piper felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Absently, she fished it out and glanced at the screen.

 

8:31PM: Jason Grace:  
I had so much fun today :) Fancy doing it again sometime? Maybe soon xx

 

Two kisses? Two? That definitely didn't bode well.

 

8:32PM: Piper McLean:  
Sure, why not :) When?

 

8:34PM: Jason Grace:  
Well I'm kinda busy all wk really… How about Sat? Evening?

 

8:36PM: Piper McLean:  
Busy then (friend’s birthday) sorry! Sure ur busy all week?

 

8:40PM: Jason Grace:  
Thursday eve maybe?

 

8:42PM: Piper McLean:   
See you then

 

8:42PM: Jason Grace:  
Great! It's a date :)

 

Again with the dates! No, it most certainly was not. Piper switched her phone off and stuffed it away, trying to focus on her friends’ conversation. 

 

And she was glad she did, because Annabeth soon turned to her. “So, how are you? How's Percy?”

 

“Good, thanks. He just got promoted,” Piper said. “Yeah, good.”

 

“Oh, that's great!” Annabeth said, her voice full of genuine happiness for them. “And since he's doing so well, and you're almost done with college -”

 

“Don't remind me,” Piper groaned.

 

“ - have you got any ideas about maybe settling down?”

 

“What, like marriage?” Piper said, raising an eyebrow. “I'm not even out of college. No way.”

 

“I just meant, maybe, looking for a new place together, something more serious, you know? I mean, you've been together since high school,” Annabeth said.

 

“Yeah, I know. Not really, though. It's not the right time for thinking about that stuff, not for either of us.” 

 

“Right.” Annabeth smiled supportively, and then, taking a long drink of coffee or wine or Red Bull or whatever the hell she’d poured herself, turned her attention to the others’ conversation.

 

Annabeth's comment about them being together since high school had really twisted the sword stuck in her side. It was guilt, she knew that much - guilt at how she was even thinking about betraying the boy she loved, guilt about going behind his back, guilt about lying. 

 

Plain and simple, she felt like shit.

 

\---

 

Her next meeting with Jason came all too quickly. They'd arranged to meet at an Italian place nearby, and though Piper was expecting Jason to be late again, they ended up meeting at the exact same time.

 

She crossed the street to walk next to him. “Howdy, partner.”

 

“Piper!” His face broke into a smile. “It’s nice to see you again - oh, and you look really nice,” he added.

 

“Thanks.” Piper had dressed up somewhat for the occasion, in a dress that was at least five centimetres shorter than she would have liked, and provided absolutely no protection from the cold. “Um, shall we go in?” she said, shivering and wishing for her trusty ski jacket. “It's kind of - cold -”

 

“Right - oh - of course -” Jason stumbled a little, lunged off the kerb and then stepped back, before seeming to collect himself and opening the door of the restaurant. “After you.”

 

“Thanks.” Piper sailed past him into the restaurant.

 

Jason had reserved a table, and they sat down and took the offered menus. “I'll have a margarita pizza, please?” she said to the waitress.

 

Jason ordered pepperoni. “Are you sure?” he said once the waitress had gone. “The pepperoni is the finest thing you'll ever taste.”

 

She shrugged. “I'm vegetarian.”

 

“Oh, really?” He sounded genuinely interested. “For how long?”

 

“Ages,” she said, laughing. “And please don't ask how I do it or say you could never give up meat. Everyone always says that.”

 

He pantomimed zipping his lips. “My mouth is sealed, don't worry. You can trust me.”

 

The sad thing was, she knew she could. Jason was one of those people whom you felt you could confide anything in, and she almost felt compelled to spill her secrets. Not that that would get her anywhere, with what she was keeping from both him and Percy.

 

They made small talk for a few minutes until their food arrived. Piper had to admit, the pizza was in-credible. “Mmm,” she moaned, probably looking really unattractive with a string of melted cheese stuck on her lip and her mouth full of pizza. “This is really, really, really good.”

 

“I told you this place was nice,” Jason said. “If I pick the meat off, will you try some of mine?”

 

For some reason, this utterly cracked Piper up. “But then -” she wheezed - “but then it would just be a margarita. Like what I have.”

 

Jason's face was unreadable for a few moments, and then she noticed his lips twitching. He let out a little snort, and then a considerably less manly giggle, and then he was laughing as well. Piper was sure the other diners were giving them weird looks, but she didn't even care.

 

After dessert, they stumbled out of the restaurant somewhat tipsy and stuffed full posh Italian ice cream. Since the start of the meal, they had definitely clicked, and something had changed between them.

 

Piper’s laughter died away somewhat as they reached the end of the street. “Ugh. I don't wanna walk home.”

 

“How come?” Jason asked.

 

“It's cold… and dark. And boring,” she whined. 

 

“I'll walk you back, then,” he suggested.

 

It would have been nice, but Piper knew she couldn't because of the risk of Percy seeing her. Deep in her heart, she knew she would have to choose between them some day, but that day wasn't now. “Nah. I'm fine, thanks.”

 

“Well, take my jacket then,” he said, slipping it off.

 

“Oh, no, it's okay -” she began, but she was cut off as he wrapped it around her shoulders. All of a sudden, she had no words. She wanted to say something, but her throat seemed to have closed up and her heart was racing like a trapped sparrow.

 

Jason looked into her eyes. Piper felt a spark pass between them, and she didn't want to do it, really didn't, but she tentatively started to lean in.

 

No. No. No. This felt wrong - so very wrong - but also so so right. Jason’s eyes fluttered closed, and that's when Piper knew she was screwed, because the closed eyes are the point of no return.

 

Oh, well. If she was going to hell, she might as well enjoy it. She closed her eyes and bridged the gap between them.

 

Their lips melt and it felt… it felt… she had no words for how it felt. It was so different to her kisses with Percy, but also so perfect.

 

His mouth was soft and warm and wow, he was definitely practiced. Before Percy she had only had one boyfriend, and this kiss was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

 

When they broke apart, Piper immediately missed his warmth. He looked the same, blinking, his eyes a little glazed over. “Wow,” he said. “I mean, wow.”

 

“Yeah. Um.” Piper felt light and amazing but also sick with guilt. “So, I have to -” she gestured down the road vaguely. “Um. Text you later, or something. Bye!”

 

It was only when she was halfway home that she came out of her daze enough to realise she still had his jacket. It was warm and the lining was fleecy and soft, and it smelled of aftershave and… rust? There was something almost electrical about it that she couldn't quite place, like a lightning storm.

 

She ditched the jacket on her way in, stuffing it in the back of a cupboard where she knew Percy would never look.

 

\---

 

The bar was crowded, with a sea of people pushing in on Piper from all sides. A makeshift dance floor had been set up, and it was here that she was stuck gyrating with Percy, who'd been happy to come along, and the birthday girl.

 

“Isn't this band amazing, Piper?” Annabeth yelled over the music, a little bit of wine splashing out of her very full glass. Annabeth didn't always drink, but when she did, she kept it classy. 

 

“Yeah - great!” Piper shouted back, even though privately she thought even she could do better.

 

The band moved onto the next set, and Annabeth grabbed Piper’s arm, towing her over to the bar. 

 

“Another beer, please,” Piper said somewhat breathlessly, throwing herself down on the bar stool.

 

“Careful, my queen of moderation,” Percy joked. “You don't want to go overboard -”

 

“-again, I know,” Piper finished. “But this time I have you here to take care of me. And the girls, too.”

 

“What, take care of all of you?” he laughed. “As if. I already have my hands full with you.”

 

She winked, and he leant forward and kissed her. It was nice, of course, but ever since her kiss with Jason, even her and Percy’s sex wasn't as good as it used to be.

 

She broke the kiss first, and took a long drink of her beer. “No, dummy. I mean you and the girls can look after me. If I get too drunk.”

 

“Oh, so I'm one of the girls, am I?” he teased, but she didn't miss the fleeting look of hurt that passed across his face.

 

Piper didn't reply, and instead spoke to Annabeth. “Are you having a good birthday, then?” 

 

“Of course,” said Annabeth. “And it’s all the better that you're here celebrating it with me.”

 

“Well. I wouldn't miss it for the wo -” Piper froze. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears, and her palms felt clammy and cold. If she wasn't mistaken, she'd just seen a flash of blond hair and blue eyes.

 

Please don't be Jason, she prayed. Please don't be Jason. Please.

 

The boy half turned around and her heart plummeted through her knockoff Louboutins. It was Jason. 

 

Any second now, he was going to see her. Any second now. She had to do something, and fast.

 

Swinging around, she planted her lips against Percy’s, flinging her arms around him as violently as she could.

 

He made a surprised oof! sound before kissing her back, just as passionately.

 

“Um,” Annabeth said, somewhat confusedly. “Okay…”

 

Piper kept kissing Percy, letting her hair fall over the exposed side of her face, desperately hoping that Jason wouldn't look and if he did, he would just see any old drunk couple making out.

 

After a few moments, Percy pulled back, gasping for breath. “Woah. What was that for?”

 

“Nothing,” Piper said, stealing a glimpse over her shoulder. Was Jason still there? Dammit! He was. She didn't think he'd recognised her yet, so maybe if she just turned away he’d move on. “I just felt like it.”

 

Did she dare glance again? Yes, she did. He was still there, and, oh god, did he just see her? She had felt the spark of eye contact. Had he recognised her?

 

She shut her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, he was looking at her, and - and taking a step in her direction. 

 

Oh god oh god oh god. Piper looked around wildly for some way out, and her eyes lighted on Annabeth’s drink, perched on the edge of the bar. Sweeping her arm out, she knocked the whole glass off the bar and onto the floor, where it shattered, beer splattering everywhere.

 

The effects were instantaneous. The random girl standing behind her gave a loud shriek and jumped back, exclaiming about beer on her Michael Kors. Percy started, automatically pulling Piper back away from the broken glass. Annabeth gave a loud, exasperated “What was that for?” and the bartender looked over and then turned to them.

 

“Was that an accident?” Annabeth hissed, grabbing Piper by the arm. “Because that did not look like an accident, and you know how I am when I get annoyed, and if you are purposefully causing a scene then I will become very, very annoyed.”

 

“Um, yeah, totally.” Piper said. “I am so sorry. You know what, Percy? I'm not actually feeling well. Maybe we should go.”

 

Piper turned and found herself face to face with the girl whose bag she had ruined.“It was limited edition!” she shrieked. “You stupid -”

 

“I promise you, I will pay for dry cleaning,” Piper said, as smoothly as she could. She reached into her purse. “Will thirty dollars be enough?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed the bills into the girl's hand and ploughed through the crowd towards the exit, Percy following behind her. “Piper - wait - are you okay?” he called, but she carried on.

 

She passed Reyna, who stopped dancing with her on and off girlfriend and grabbed Piper by the arm. “What’s going on?”

 

“I'll explain later,” Piper promised. “But right now, I really need to get out of here?”

 

“Say no more.” Reyna pushed ahead of her, her imposing stature and glare successfully parting the people either side of her. Piper followed close behind, and Percy followed after her. 

 

When the exit was close, Reyna peeled back off into the crowd, and Piper shouted a thank you to her. She could almost feel the cool breeze on her face - she was so nearly safe -

 

“Piper!” Percy reached her, taking her hand. “What's going on?”

 

“I told you, I don't feel well. I need fresh air.” She needed to get out and never think about Jason ever again, that was what she needed. Yes, she would delete his number from her phone and not contact him again, that was what she would do, if she could just get out -

 

Finally, she felt cool air on her face. The sense of elation lasted for only a second before she ran directly into someone. 

 

“Sorry,” she started to say, but as she glanced up, her apology died on her lips.

 

The man standing there took in her, Percy, and their surroundings with a deadly sort of coolness. Piper’s blood turned to ice. She couldn't exactly spill a beer and get out of this one.

 

“I believe you still have my jacket,” said Jason Grace, staring down at her.

 

“Hey, man, watch how you're talking to my girlfriend, alright?” said Percy, wrapping a protective arm around Piper.

 

Piper said nothing. “I believe,” Jason repeated, “that you still have my jacket.”

 

“Whoa.” Percy looked between them, from Jason to Piper and then back again. “What's going on here?”

 

“Why don't you ask your girlfriend?” Jason said.

 

Percy turned to her, confusion and a sort of honest vulnerability written all over his face. “Piper? What's going on?”

 

Piper wasn't a crier, so she surprised herself when she blinked and found a tear sliding down her cheek. “Percy…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm so sorry. I never meant to - I’m so sorry.”

 

“Piper.” He touched her cheek. “Whatever’s going on, you can tell me. We’ll work it out - drugs, drink, whatever. I promise.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” Piper’s heart weighed like a stone, but she knew she had to. “Percy, I…”

 

“She slept with me.” Jason's voice cut through the silence. “And we went on a date, and kissed at the end.”

 

Percy's face turned to stone. He took Piper’s arm and led her away from Jason, against the side wall of the bar. “Is this true? Tell me it’s not true. Please.”

 

Piper was sure her face said everything she needed to, but she spoke anyway. “It's true. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Goddammit!” Percy slammed his fist into the wall, and then slumped against it, letting out a choked noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob. “How long? How long have you been keeping this from me?”

 

“Only about a week or so, Percy, it was a mistake. You have to see - I was going to choose you. I decided I was going to choose you.” Her voice cracked.

 

“How can you not understand?” Percy said. “How can you not understand that there never should have been a choice in the first place!” 

 

“I'm sorry, I never meant to - I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Piper repeated it like a prayer. “Percy. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't really, though, do you?” Percy's voice was quiet now. “You wouldn't have - have been with him if you'd really still loved me.”

 

“I - no, Percy, please -”

 

“Go home, Piper.” He ran a hand over his face. “Go home. I need to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow, and then we'll talk.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Piper touched her cheek and found it wet with tears. 

 

Without saying anything else, Percy turned away, determinedly striding down the street. After a few moments, he stuck his hand out, hailing a cab. He didn't look back at her. 

 

“Now look what you've done!” Piper cried, but when she whirled around, there was nothing there but the air. Jason had gone.

 

Piper sat down on the ground and began to cry.

 

Annabeth found her a few moments later, shoving through the main doors. “Thank God. I couldn't get out for some reason - some dumb guy was in the way, and he kept asking me - whoa. Piper? What's wrong?”

 

Piper looked up, her head swimming. “Oh, oh, Annabeth,” she said. “I've fucked everything up.”

 

Annabeth sat down beside her. “Tell me what happened.”

 

So she did. After Annabeth had heard the whole sorry story, she called an Uber and took them back to Piper’s ex-apartment. 

 

“I’ll have to pack my stuff up,” Piper said, sniffing and wiping her nose as they walked through the door, “since Percy won't want me here anymore. And he pays most of the rent, so it's only fair he keeps the place. Um -” She stopped. “I won't have anywhere to stay.”

 

“Calm down. You can stay with me until you get back on your feet,” Annabeth promised. “But you're buying your own groceries.” 

 

“Oh, thank you, Annabeth, thank you!” Piper cried, flinging her arms around her friend and pulling her into a giant hug.

 

“Calm down. You're going to get snot on my shirt,” Annabeth grumbled, but she begrudgingly returned the hug. They stayed like that for several moments, and then Piper pulled back.

 

“Thank you for understanding and for being a great friend,” Piper said, “and you don't need to reply because I know you're probably slightly freaked out right now. An-ny-way-” She slapped her thighs - “let’s get on with packing my shit, shall we? Take my mind off it?”

 

“Of course,” Annabeth said. “We’ll need some boxes. Big ones.”

 

\---

 

Piper awoke to the sound of a key in a door. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, and she had terrible flashbacks to the morning after everything went wrong, but then she remembered she had fallen asleep on the couch after she finished packing. 

 

She sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes, and then froze as the door opened and Percy entered. “Oh. Hey,” she said, subdued.

 

“What's all this?” He gestured at the boxes.

 

“Oh.” She jumped up, smoothing down her shirt. “My stuff. I thought it would be best if I stayed with Annabeth for a while.”

 

“No, no, Piper - you can keep the apartment, I don't mind -”

 

“No way. I moved into this place last year. Remember? It's your flat. You keep it.” It felt like they were having some kind of weird stand off, and Piper wasn't completely sure why.

 

“So… this is us, then,” Percy said, suddenly sounding miserable.

 

“I guess so,” Piper replied. Then, “You know I'm so sorry for what I did, Percy.”

 

“I know,” he said. “But ‘sorry’ can't go back in time and undo this mess. So I think you're right. I think the best thing would just be to - take some time out. Part ways for a while.”

 

“Who knows. Maybe our paths will cross again,” Piper said, with a sad smile.

 

“Right,” he said. 

 

Piper ran a hand through her hair, wincing at the greasy feeling. “I guess I should get going. Annabeth said she'd bring her dad’s van round at eleven to pick up my stuff.” She stood up.

 

“Yeah. Bye. See you around.”

 

Piper heaved her bag onto her shoulder and started towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle. “Percy.”

 

“Yeah?” he said, his voice gruff.

 

“I'm sorry it has to end like this.”

 

“It's okay - just - please, go. Don't make this harder than it has to be.” 

 

“Okay,” she said. “Okay.” Pushing open the door, she spotted Annabeth’s van through the window above the stairwell.

 

She looked back one last time. “Bye.”

 

“Goodbye, Piper.”

 

She took her first step out over the threshold, and then a second and then a third. It felt like the end of everything, but maybe also like new beginnings. As she descended the stairs, she couldn't help but feel a tiny flicker of hope fluttering in her chest like a baby bird.

 

\---

 

[Two years later.]

 

“Everything is perfect,” Annabeth said reassuringly. “The seating plan for the meal, the speeches, the caterers, the flowers, the minister, the balloons, the…”

 

“And everyone's here?” Piper asked, biting one manicured nail worriedly.

 

“Stop chewing, you'll rip the acrylics off. And yes, everyone who RSVP’d is here, the bridesmaids are in position, and the music has been checked and double checked. Stop stressing. It's fine.”

 

Piper turned to Annabeth, taking her arms suddenly. “Am I making a mistake?”

 

“Pipes.” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “You two were destined to be together. You came back to each other, through thick or thin. I promise, this could never be a mistake.”

 

“Yeah, you're right. Of course.” Currently, they were waiting in the lobby of the church, her niece Vanessa - the first bridesmaid, a very serious ten year old - poised to enter the church the second the music sounded.

 

“Say cheese!” called the wedding photographer, an exceedingly irritating man named John who was made even more exceedingly irritating by the fact he took very good wedding photos. “I'll just pop inside before they get started, so I can get a few good shots of everyone coming down the aisle.” 

 

He ‘popped inside’ and then Annabeth squeezed Piper’s hand one more time before taking her place as maid of honour, and Piper’s dad came to stand next to her.

 

“You look beautiful,” Tristan McLean said, his voice breaking. “Oh, Pipes. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Don’t,” Piper said, laughing and sniffing at the same time. “I can't cry until the vows. John banned it because it would ruin the aisle shots.”

 

“God forbid it ruined the aisle shots!” Tristan cried, and then they laughed, and then he took her arm and they turned to face the door, and then the music started and the doors opened and Serious Vanessa took her first serious step down the aisle and Piper was so ready, so so ready, to marry the man of her dreams.

 

All too soon, the final bridesmaid was down the aisle and in her seat, and Piper held her head up as high as she could, took her dad’s arm, and allowed the radiant smile to break through onto her face.

 

Every step down the aisle seemed to take forever and no time at all. She could hear the music and the rustling of her dress, but her vision narrowed until all she could see was him, wearing a smile to match her own. As she got closer and closer to him, all her worries about tripping on the dress or the flowers being wrong or the seating plan being wrong disappeared, and all she cared about was him.

 

All she cared about was the huge wave of love that swelled up in her heart and threatened to take over. After all this time, when she thought they would never be together again, when they found each other and came back to each other, after all those dark hours of sadness - this is what it had lead to, and it was so, so, so worth it.

 

With each step she took, more memories warmed her heart. The time they had been to a theme park and Piper had ridden a roller coaster for the first time (and swore never to do it again). The time he’d arranged a surprise picnic in a field at night complete with rose petals and a bird had shit on his head just as he leaned in to kiss her, and she'd laughed herself silly for days. And his proposal - oh, he’d gone out of his way to make it as cliché as possible.

 

There he was, at the end of the aisle.

 

Jason Grace.

 

Piper took her place next to him and he took her hand. She looked up into his electric-blue eyes and smelled his coppery lightning smell, and she was so lost in his gaze that the priest had to clear his throat to get their attention.

 

She supposed that the priest began the ceremony. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked up at him, and she blinked frantically to push them away. He squeezed her hand, and a stray tear fell from her eye. 

 

He brushed it away with the back of his hand. “Don’t,” he whispered, leaning closer. “You’ll make me cry too.”

 

“Good,” she whispered back, sniffing. 

 

The priest asked the congregation if they had any objections. For a second, Piper worried that Percy would jump up and stop the wedding, but of course he wouldn’t do that, and besides, Percy was with Annabeth now (loosely, they were keeping it casual, but everyone in their friendship groups expected they would be the next to tie the knot, since they were perfect for each other).

 

No one did have any objections, and the vicar continued. Piper’s whole world felt blurry with happiness. She remembered waking up next to him that first morning, their first proper kiss, their first time having sober sex, and most of all she remembered sitting in Annabeth’s messy apartment crying and her phone buzzing with a text: I’m sorry. She hadn’t forgiven him at first, and he hadn’t her, but over time they had inevitably been drawn to each other until they had finally clicked together, and they’d been practically inseparable ever since. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered to Jason.

 

“More than anything.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

 

“Do you,” said the vicar, “Jason Grace, take Piper McLean to be your wife. Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Will you love her and honour her all the days of your life?”

 

Jason cleared his throat, sounding somewhat choked up. “I do.”

 

“And do you, Piper McLean, take Jason Grace to be your husband. Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness or in health. Will you love him and honour him all the days of your life?”

 

As Piper looked up into Jason’s eyes, she realised she had never felt so sure of anything in her life.

 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments etc you can leave constructive criticism but bear in mind I already know it lmao   
> Thanks bye


End file.
